


Albus Severus and the Angry Elves

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's little hobbit is a romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Severus and the Angry Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile) prompted me with _Tauriel/Kíli_ , and because I don't write in that fandom, I wrote this drabble instead.

"—but won't the other elves be angry at Tauriel?" Albus Severus asked Harry, as they left the cinema.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"She's gonna marry Kíli instead of Leg'las!"

Harry pulled Al over to a wall out of the way of the other patrons and knelt. "What makes you say that?"

"They love each other!"

At Al's pronouncement, a passing group of Muggle girls laughed as if in agreement.

"See, Dad?" 

"Not really. Tauriel's having Healed Kíli doesn't necessarily mean that she loves him."

Al rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Dad. The elves are gonna be very angry."


End file.
